pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Skills
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Types The type of a skill determines how it affects the party. There are three types of skills: ; Party skill : A party skill grants an ability to the party as a whole. The level of a party skill is chosen from the party member who has the highest level in that skill, regardless whether it is the player or a companion. If the player has a party skill ''trained to level 2 or higher, a bonus will be awarded (see below). ; Leader skill : Like a ''party skill, a leader skill grants an ability to a party. However, only the party-leader's level in the skill is used. ; Personal skill : A personal skill grants an ability to an individual party-leader or companion. In general this ability only benefits the individual, trainer is an exception. Party Skill Bonuses If the player character has a sufficient level in a party skill, a bonus will be awarded. If the party's highest skill is not from the player character, the member who has the highest level in that skill will determine the party skill base value, while the player character's level will grant level bonuses according to the chart: This means that party skills can obtain a maximum level of 14 when the player character is trained up to level 10. List of Skills More info Some skills are required to unlock and build some Fief Improvements. If the player's or a companion's name is shown in red on the party screen, then he/she is too wounded to participate in battles or to contribute with party skills until getting healed back to above the given thresholds: ≥5 hp for the player, ≥15 hp for companions. Considering the 3 battle-related party skills - Surgery, First Aid and Tactics -, the player's ability to participate in battle is crucial, because without you, it will automatically become an autocalc-battle in which these skill effects are bypassed. Apart from that, companions contribute to the entirety of each battle round that started while they were conscious, regardless if they actually participate or if they get knocked out in the meantime. As long as they can regenerate enough hitpoints before the next round via First Aid, their aforementioned party skill bonuses will continue to apply. In the beginning, it may be suggested to order your companions to stay out of battle (talk to them to see the option) to ensure that your party gets the bonuses they provide all along. But eventually, with a high First Aid skill, that will no longer be a problem. The Looting skill works a little differently as it does not get bypassed by autocalc battles. Which means that the loot from the dead enemy units gets processed at the end of the battle (for more info, read Leonion's posts here: https://forums.taleworlds.com/index.php/topic,348755.msg8353561.html#msg8353561). As such, in order to get more loot, the skill contributor needs to have enough hp left after the battle (First Aid helps when knocked out) to not count as a wounded unit. The remaining party skills - Wound Treatment, Engineer, Trade, Spotting, Tracking and hunting, Path-finding - apply continously on the world map or inside scenes as long as you or the given skill contributor is not too wounded. Skill Changes Compared to native and other mods, heroes in Pendor have added benefits to leveling up certain skills: Looting Putting points into this skill increases the amount and improves the quality of loot you receive after a battle. Especially useful when fighting Noldor troops, as you can get Reinforced versions of Noldor armor this way. It also increases the chance of rarer drops such as Demon Chargers. Note that presence of companions in your party as well as a total number of troops in your party affects the amount of loot you get at the post-victory screen. * Each companion "takes" 3 shares of loot. * Each non-hero soldier "takes" 1 share of loot. For best results, use as few companions and as few soldiers overall as possible, quality > quantity. After the total value loot deserved is calculated, random items from the troops that have been defeated will be looted, until their total value reaches the deserved total. The quality of the item and the modifier it has (if any) will affect each item's value towards reaching the total. Prisoner Management Each point in this skill has been increased by 5 -- to a total of 10 prisoners per level. Since 3.9.0, it also helps you from retaining lords whilst they are captured and in your party as prisoners (before it was a flat chance). Chances were changed for all, party, garrisoned and garrisoned in a fief with prison tower (chances for them escaping are rolled every 2 days): .9 values will only affect you and your kingdom (if you're monarch), the other kingdoms and minor factions will still use the (more advantageous but non-scaling with Prisoner Management) value. Note that to be asked for a rescue, every day there's a 5% chance the kingdom offers a more generous sum for the freedom of the vassal/monarch. Still due the new high escape chances, until a high Prisoner Management skill is reached, it is suggested to talk to the vassal and give them freedom for whatever they offer. However, the biggest buff to the skill is the improved chances of capturing enemy lords and unique spawns by 5%, from 40% at 0, up to a max of 90% '''capture chance at lvl10. Extremely useful, it is generally regarded as the one of the highest priority skills mid-game. '''Note: unique spawn's can't escape once captured like it may happen with kingdom's vassals. Engineering Has turned out to be nerfed, as now the town/castles/villages upgrades rely on the skills of the steward/village elder, not on yours. The skill is still useful to reduce siege time. With 14 engineering, a ladder takes less than an hour to settle, a siege tower takes only 6 hours. All cities are ladder sieges, except for Rane and Avendor, for castles, siege-tower sieges prevail. Trainer Also increases the chances that when you send a companion to train your CKO. According to the formulas: Attribute probability (this goes for each attribute) = 3%+Training/3+(Attr Difference-5)/5 (2% instead of 3% for sergeants, and they max at companion attribute - 1) Skill probability (this goes for each skill) = 3%+Training/3+(Skill Difference-3)/2 (2% instead of 3% for sergeants, and they max at companion skill) WP probability (this goes for each proficiency) = 3%+Training/3+((Weapon Prof Difference/20)-5)/2 (2% instead of 3% for sergeants, and they max at companion WP - 30) Training is a decisive factor on the speed at which your KO troops are improved, always having in mind that they can't go over the trainer's stats. Training also speeds up the Village Elder quest to train the villagers. Persuasion Persuasion slightly reduces the relationship that a player monarch needs with a prisoner to get them to defect. The formula for the required relationship is:Post by madboy in Quick Questions // Quick Answers thread * 15 base * Campaign AI setting: +0 on Poor, +5 on Average, +10 on Good * +1 for each castle or village owned by lord's faction, +2 for each city * -1 for each castle or village owned by player's faction, -2 for each city * -1 for each point in Persuasion skill References Category:Skills Category:Game mechanics